


silver lining punishment

by imgoingcrazy



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 20:20:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13643745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imgoingcrazy/pseuds/imgoingcrazy
Summary: He'd asked Will to be careful and he wasn't, they'll have to deal with that in their own special way.Or yet another time light bdsm comes into play with how they handle things. Set sometime after the friday cliffhanger.





	silver lining punishment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dinglehorton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinglehorton/gifts).



> Spur of the moment gift for the lovely Mel.

“Why did you - don't stop.” Will’s pushed up onto his elbows so he can look down the long line of his body to where Paul sits between his legs on the floor.

Paul's lips are spit slicked and red but most importantly they're no longer wrapped around his dick. Worst of all is the expression on Paul's face: it's a mix of smug and bored.

“Pa-”

“I told you not to do anything without talking to me.”

The warning alarms go off in Will’s head almost instantly.  They'd talked about this before.  He'd been rewarded in the past for good behavior: Paul face down for him, pauls throat full of him, and even fun in public.  But he hadn't, until now it seemed, been punished. 

“ _ Don't  _ ” his eyes go wider when he realizes he's just ordered Paul around. “I didn't -.”

“Hands on the headboard, do not move them.” 

He complies, of course he does, it's not even a question. He's rock hard, on the edge really, and he can feel Paul's breath against him. He'll do whatever the other man wants. But then Paul's standing up and walking off and he's just left there.

  
  
  


He's not sure how long Paul's gone for honestly but it's long enough that his dicks gone soft and his arms ache from being stretched above his head, palms flat on the headboard never once moving. 

The other man doesnt say anything either. He just comes back in and returns to his seat on the floor and Will holds his breath. A breath he loses when a cold lube coveted finger sinks into him.

“Thank fuck…” it makes Paul laugh softly and his hips jerk when Paul soon slides a second finger in and pumps them forcefully in and out. It burns just the right amount and his body continues to rock into Pauls thrusts. Needy and desperate.  He's not even embarrassed at the sound he makes when Paul's lips wrap around his tip and suck softly, his free hand coming up to wrap around what isn't in Paul's mouth and pumping in time with his fingers.

Honestly it's all  _ too fucking much _ and Will feels himself hurtling over the edge.

Until he's not.

One second there's two fingers deep enough to ruin him while a mouth he often dreams about pulls him apart and then he's empty, then the only thing touching him is Paul's hand strong and firm squeezing tightly around the base of him and he can't do anything but open and close his mouth in confusion.

He doesn't look down at Paul until he feels the other man loosen his grip and he has the urge to cry. “Pa-”

“Color.”

He could lie, he could lie and get exactly what he wants. But they don't lie to each other here and they never will. “Green.”

  
  
  


It happens three more times. He's incoherent in his desperation after the last. He doesn't even realize he's actually crying in frustration until he feels Paul's hands on his face, thumbs wiping away the tears. “It's okay, I'm back.”

“Please..”

“Please what?”

“I can't - not again..”

Paul's laugh is soft and it makes Will clutch at his arms worried he'll leave again. It's a bit irrational but he doesn't relax again until he hears the question. “Color?”

“Gr- Yellow” he feels Paul shuffle beside him, his strong arm wrapping around Will’s waist to pull him close. Paul's mouth is beside his ear, voice low as he whispers reassurances, and his fingers rubbing lightly against Will’s stomach. 

He's not entirely sure how long it takes but eventually he's no longer shaking. His anxiety that Paul would leave again melts away and he's left feeling loved and safe wrapped up in  Paul. But he can also feel the thurm of want springing back to life. The way his body lights up at each simple touch. He wants more. He always does. “Green.”

“You sure?” Paul's watching him carefully, making sure he's being honest. It's not that he doesn't trust him, it's just Will has form for doing things when he shouldn't. It's how they ended up in this exact situation.

“I am, I promise.”

When Paul moves he expects him to head back to the foot of the bed but he's back almost immediately and then Will feels it. Paul's lubbed fingers circling his entrance. He pulls his leg up, hooks his hand under to keep it there, and tries not to blush when Paul laughs at his eagerness.

**“** Someone's feeling helpful.”

“Shut u- _ fuck _ .” Paul's slid two fingers in with ease and hit his prostate dead on and it unravels him instantly as his body is reminded how close he's been so many times now.

His eyes roll back when a third fingers added and his hips roll with them as he helpless to stop himself from grinding against the mattress. He's so far gone he doesn't even realize Paul's removed his fingers until he replaces them with something better.

He takes his fucking time about it but eventually Paul's bottomed out inside him and all Will can do is clutch at the hands on his hips and plead while trying to rock back into him.  “Move please. Come on just- just fucking move.”

Silence follows his words but he feels Paul's fingers flex on his hips and his toes curl in excitement. It's justified too when seconds after Paul rolls them, so that Will’s face down clutching at the sheets, and pulls back only to thrust in hard. 

Will would be embarrassed by the sound he made but he doesn't have time to consider it before Paul's thrusting again. Before Paul's dragging him back by his hips to meet each thrust and all he can do is claw at the sheets and take it. It's his favorite way, rough and hard but he knows he won't get it for long. Not when his bodies been denied so many times previous.

His fingers dig into the mattress as he whimpers, eyes rolling back when Paul fucks him just right, and his entire body shudders when he feels Pauls fingers wrap around him. He comes loudly and with a shout not long after Paul starts jerking him off in time with his thrusts, Paul not far behind.

Neither makes any real attempt to move once they're flopped down on the bed. Hell, Paul's still  _ in  _ him when he finally drags Will and his useless limbs back for a cuddle. “You good?”

“I'm great. You're a asshole, but it was great.” He squirms when Paul pinches his hip only to smirk when it makes Paul jerk behind him. “Fair is fair.”

He almost pouts when Paul  _ finally _ pulls free but it's hard to muster up when seconds later his head is on Paul's chest while Paul rubs at his back. “You liked it?”

“it was torture, but yeah, I liked it.” he takes a second to burrow closer to Paul, arms going tight around his waist. “I'm sorry, for yesterday. For scaring you.”

“I know.”

“You forgive me right?” 

Paul's hand stills on his back and he waits until Will lifts his head to look at him before speaking again. “This wouldn't have happened otherwise”

"You're not the only one who likes to hear things you know.”

It takes a moment, a little bit of shuffling, but eventually they're nose to nose. Paul watching him with that soft look he has for only Will. “I forgive you.”

Will’s smile is instant and he tilts his head slightly for a kiss, grinning even bigger when he gets it. “Good.”

  
And that's how they stay; wrapped up together, noses brushing, content smiles, and soft conversation until Will feels ready to move again.


End file.
